


I Can’t Play This Game Alone (Vietnamese Translation) - Trò chơi không dành cho một người

by Nfowleri



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batman - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Dark Victory AU, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Regret, Riddles, The Iceberg Lounge, riddles in bed
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Câu chuyện lấy bối cảnh vài năm sau season 3/4 của Gotham, dựa trên các sự kiện của bộ truyện tranhDark Victorysáng tác bởi Jeph Loeb và Tim Sale. (Yên tâm dù chưa đọc truyện bạn vẫn hiểu được fic này)“Thế nào,” [Oswald] mào đầu, thái độ mỉa mai rõ ràng ngay từ từ ngữ đầu tiên, “lửng lơ hóng gió ở đây thường xuyên chứ?”“Không hài đâu,” Edward gắt gỏng, thêm phần khó chịu. Việc vướng vào tình cảnh này ngay từ đầu đã khiến gã bực mình, nhưng có Oswald ở đây chứng kiến mới thực sự là một đả kích nặng nề hủy loại cái tôi của Edward, và Oswald hiểu rõ điều này. Edward yêu thích sự kiểm soát hơn tất thảy mọi điều, và giờ thì gã chẳng có lấy một mẩu của thứ đó.“Em sai rồi,” Oswald cợt nhả, “đây, chắc chắn, là thứ hài nhất anh từng thấy.”





	I Can’t Play This Game Alone (Vietnamese Translation) - Trò chơi không dành cho một người

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredScienceBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Can't Play This Game Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150504) by [TiredScienceBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/pseuds/TiredScienceBro). 



Khí trời lạnh lẽo khiến Oswald phải quấn chặt áo khoác quanh mình khi lê bước dọc theo bờ cảng Gotham. Hắn vừa giải quyết xong vài chuyến hàng gửi đến từ một băng đảng khác và đã quyết định đi bộ một mình sau đó để thư giãn gân cốt, tận hưởng chút yên tĩnh. Giờ thì hắn thấy hối hận với lựa chọn đó, cái lạnh không hề dễ chịu chút nào, tuy vậy hắn vẫn gồng mình chịu đựng. Hiếm khi hắn mới được ở một mình như thế này, lúc nào cũng có kẻ đòi hỏi sự chú ý của hắn, từ lũ lâu la kém cỏi không biết tự giác làm gì luôn chực chờ được sai bảo, cho đến Ivy thường xuyên rỉ tai Oswald về các vấn đề của câu lạc bộ. Dừng chân dưới bóng cầu Gotham, hắn dựa lưng vào thanh chắn và châm một điếu thuốc. Nhìn xuống làn nước đen đặc bên dưới, Oswald rùng mình khi nhớ lại cuộc đối đầu trước đây đã khiến hắn bị dòng nước lạnh băng nuốt trọn.

Một tiếng thét phản kháng quen thuộc từ phía trên dội xuống phá vỡ màn đêm yên ắng. Hắn lia mắt xung quanh tìm hiểu xem tiếng ồn từ đâu ra, nhưng một cái nhìn chớp nhoáng cũng chẳng giúp phát hiện được điều gì. Thế rồi, từ trong bóng tối, một chiếc mũ quen thuộc rơi xuống chân hắn. Hắn cúi xuống và nhặt nó lên, tỉ mỉ soi xét, đây chắc chắn là của _gã._ Không ai khác ở Gotham, ít nhất theo như Oswald biết, đội một chiếc mũ màu xanh lục kiểu này.

Nhìn lên, Oswald phát hiện nơi tiếng ồn phát ra, cũng là nơi mà từ đó chiếc mũ vừa rơi xuống. Trên đỉnh cột trụ của chiếc cầu là hai bóng người không thể lẫn vào đâu được. Một là dáng hình đặc trưng của Người Dơi, nhân vật mà Oswald và các tội phạm khác trong thành phố giờ đây đã biết phải dè chừng. Cái bóng cao gầy còn lại thuộc về Edward Nygma -  Riddler, kẻ đang bị treo lộn ngược bằng sợi dây Người Dơi buộc lên thanh xà gần đó. Edward kịch liệt phản kháng trong khi vô vọng lơ lửng phía trên mặt nước. Cú rơi có khả năng cao sẽ giết chết gã, hoặc ít nhất là thương nặng, tất nhiên, nếu như gã bị thả xuống. Oswald giật nảy mình khi nắm đấm của Dơi thúc vào bụng Edward, khiến gã im miệng. Edward vẫn tiếp tục bất lực chao đảo lên xuống trong khi cả hai đối thoại. Oswald muốn lại gần hơn để nghe xem điều gì đã khiến gã lâm vào tình thế ngặt nghèo đến vậy.

Hắn phát hiện một cái thang dành cho công nhân bảo trì ở gần đó. Dập điếu thuốc và thở ra một hơi nặng nhọc, hắn tiến về phía nó. Oswald biết hắn sẽ trả giá đắt vào sáng hôm sau cho việc để chân mình chịu một áp lực không cần thiết, nhưng hắn quá đỗi tò mò muốn nghe lén cuộc đối thoại. Và nếu tình thế bắt buộc, hắn sẽ dùng khẩu súng lục giấu trong thắt lưng để đối đầu với tên Dơi. Hắn đội mũ của Ed lên đầu và kẹp chiếc ô dưới cánh tay, bắt đầu gắng sức leo lên.

Chỉ nhìn Edward cũng đã khiến hắn toàn thân run rẩy, quá khứ giữa họ, đơn giản mà nói, vô cùng _phức tạp_. Hai người đã cố hòa giải sau khi Oswald tiến xa đến độ đóng băng Edward thay vì nói chuyện thẳng thắn về vấn đề của họ. Thời gian trôi qua, họ cuối cùng cũng tạo dựng một mối quan hệ lành mạnh, đủ để Edward đề nghị tiến tới một cuộc hôn nhân, nhưng đúng như Oswald đáng lẽ nên dự đoán, việc đó không kéo dài được lâu. Giống như việc tàn nhẫn nhốt một con thú nuôi trong lồng, Oswald nhận ra hắn không thể giữ chân Edward trong một mối quan hệ liên tiếp phát sinh những cuộc cãi vã liên quan đến ham muốn công khai đe dọa và thách thức GCPD của gã. Sự xuất hiện của Người Dơi đã khiến quan hệ của họ rạn nứt nghiêm trọng. Edward luôn quyết tâm, tận dụng mọi cơ hội có thể để vượt mặt y và nỗ lực giải đáp bí ẩn nhức nhối tột cùng: ‘Người Dơi là ai?’. Gã đã miễn cưỡng rời bỏ Oswald bởi không muốn khiến bạn thân, cũng như người tình của mình, chịu đựng thêm nữa. Edward biết rằng gã không bao giờ có thể từ bỏ quyết tâm vì bất cứ lí do gì, kể cả Oswald.

Chân Oswald kịch liệt biểu tình khi hắn gần chạm đến bậc thang trên cùng, hắn không muốn nghĩ đến việc phải leo xuống một lần nữa. Khi đã trèo lên được mặt cầu, hắn cẩn thận men theo rìa lối đi, đảm bảo không bị nhìn thấy bởi Edward và tên Dơi. Cảnh giác nhìn lén từ góc khuất, hắn thấy Người Dơi đang giơ thứ gì đó trước mặt gã, một mẩu giấy.

“Nhìn ngược thế này khó lắm đấy,” Edward nghiến răng biểu tình. Người Dơi thúc gã lần nữa, khiến Edward lại tiếp tục chao đảo phía trên mặt nước, gã khẽ thốt ra một tiếng rên rỉ sợ sệt. “Được rồi!” gã hét lên, y túm lấy áo khoác Edward và kéo gã lại gần. “Là trò treo cổ phải không?” gã thẳng thắn vào đề, hiểu rằng Người Dơi không muốn mất thì giờ quanh co. “Trùng hợp thật đấy,” gã khẽ rít lên, ám chỉ sợi dây buộc quanh cổ chân mình. “Nên thấy mừng vì nó không quấn quanh cổ ngươi,” giọng nói trầm đục đặc trưng của Người Dơi gầm gừ. “Điều tra về nó đi. Rồi quay lại với thông tin mà ta chưa biết.” Y nhét mảnh giấy vào túi áo trong của Edward trước khi thả tay ra, khiến Edward lần nữa đu khỏi thành cầu. Người Dơi quay lưng bỏ đi, Oswald nấp mình vào bóng tối để không bị phát hiện, hắn không ham gì việc bị treo lơ lửng trên mặt sông cùng Edward.

“Và nếu tôi không làm được thì sao?” Edward nói với theo khiến Dơi dừng bước.

“Ngươi sẽ tìm được,” Người Dơi đáp mà không quay đầu lại. Không nói thêm một lời nào, y nhảy khỏi thành cầu và biến mất vào màn đêm. Edward vẫn bị bỏ lại với hai chân trói ngược.

Chắc chắn rằng Người Dơi đã bỏ đi, Oswald bước ra từ góc khuất, tiến về phía anh bạn đang bị treo lơ lửng. Edward, quá bận bịu vươn người lên để tháo nút buộc ở cổ chân, không nhận ra Oswald đã lại gần.

“Xin chào, bạn cũ,” Oswald lên tiếng, nở nụ cười khi nhìn Edward đang bất lực chao đảo. Chiều cao của gã, cộng với bộ vest màu lục sáng, tạo nên một cảnh tượng hài hước quá sức chịu đựng của hắn.

“Oswald”, Edward há hốc kinh ngạc, hiển nhiên bất ngờ khi thấy bạn mình ở đó. Oswald nhận thấy trong đầu mình đang hình thành một câu nói đùa tệ hại nhưng hắn không thể nào cưỡng lại được.

“Thế nào,” hắn mào đầu, thái độ mỉa mai rõ ràng ngay từ từ ngữ đầu tiên, “lửng lơ hóng gió ở đây thường xuyên chứ?”

“Không hài đâu,” Edward gắt gỏng, thêm phần khó chịu. Việc vướng vào tình cảnh này ngay từ đầu đã khiến gã bực mình, nhưng có Oswald ở đây chứng kiến mới thực sự là một đả kích nặng nề hủy loại cái tôi của Edward, và Oswald hiểu rõ điều này. Edward yêu thích sự kiểm soát hơn tất thảy mọi điều, và giờ thì gã chẳng có lấy một mẩu của thứ đó.

“Em sai rồi,” Oswald cợt nhả, “đây, chắc chắn, là thứ hài nhất anh từng thấy.”

“Không thể hiểu nổi tại sao hắn nhất thiết phải treo em thế này”, gã bực bội, vẫn đang cố đu người qua thành cầu.

“Cần giúp không?” Oswald cuối cùng cũng hỏi, hắn nhìn Edward vùng vẫy như vậy là đủ rồi.

“Em hoàn toàn có thể tự mình thoát được” Edward đáp lại, tay đã gần như với đến thanh xà. Lời khước từ của gã tuy khiến Oswald bực mình, nhưng nỗi khó chịu nhanh chóng bị lấn át bằng cảm giác nực nười.

“Vậy chắc em sẽ không phiền nếu anh đợi dưới này cho tới khi em xong việc. Một khi thoát khỏi chỗ đó _em_ có thể giúp _anh_ leo xuống cái thang kia, sau khi anh đã phải trèo lên đây với thiện ý muốn giúp em.” Hắn dựa vào tường và châm một điếu thuốc nữa, nhìn Edward gắng sức với lên cột trụ. Trong khi Edward mải ngọ nguậy, cà vạt của gã tự động tuột khỏi áo và rủ xuống mặt che khuất tầm nhìn, khiến gã bắt trượt thanh xà. Oswald bật cười trước cảnh tượng đó, làm cho gã thêm phần bực bội.

“Được rồi”, Edward đầu hàng, “có lẽ em cần được giúp một chút.”

Quệt đi giọt nước mắt từ trận cười no bụng vừa rồi, Oswald ném điếu thuốc qua rào chắn, tiến lại gần Edward. “Sẽ mất phí đấy,” hắn châm chọc, tựa mình lên thanh sắt. “Lúc trước anh đề nghị nhưng em từ chối, giờ thì không còn chuyện giúp đỡ miễn phí nữa.”

“Oswald, làm ơ-” Edward lên tiếng nhưng Oswald đã vươn mình ra và đặt một ngón tay lên môi gã, khiến gã yên lặng. Hắn túm lấy chiếc cà vạt buông thõng và dùng nó kéo Edward về phía mình. Edward khẽ thốt ra một tiếng nghẹn nhưng Oswald biết gã có thể chịu đựng được. Cùng lúc hắn kéo gã lại gần và ngả mình về phía trước, Edward vòng tay qua vai Oswald để giữ vững thăng bằng. Không nói một lời, môi họ gặp nhau và Oswald nhận thấy trong mình tràn đầy một khát khao quen thuộc được khơi dậy bởi Edward. Tư thế hiện tại không hề khiến Edward bị cản trở, lưỡi gã dễ dàng quấn lấy Oswald, răng họ va chạm kịch liệt khi nụ hôn ngày càng trở nên hoang dại.

“Không muốn phá đám,” gã hổn hển giữa những nụ hôn ngắt quãng, “nhưng em thực sự cần xuống đất ngay bây giờ.” Oswald gật đầu, miễn cưỡng tách khỏi gã. Edward buông tay và chuyển sang giữ chặt thành rào chắn. Oswald quay sang sợi dây đang trói gã và nghiên cứu nút buộc. Hắn chậm rãi thả lỏng nút thắt, từ từ hạ thấp Edward để gã có thể dựa vào rào chắn và tiếp đất an toàn.

Khi Edward đã đứng vững và bắt đầu leo qua thanh ngang, Oswald buông khỏi sợi dây và chuyển sang trợ giúp gã. Lôi Edward qua rào chắn, hắn ngả người về phía trước, nhưng việc thay đổi tư thế đột ngột sau khi bị treo ngược kèm theo tuần hoàn máu đổi chiều quá nhanh khiến Edward gục xuống, kéo Oswald theo cùng. Họ ngã thành một chồng lên nền bê tông lạnh, với Oswald lúng túng hạ cánh phía trên.

Cả hai nhìn nhau vài giây, tính toán xem tiếp theo nên làm gì. Nụ hôn vừa rồi là một hành động bột phát, mọi việc gì từ bây giờ đều cần được cân nhắc kĩ càng và Oswald không chắc hắn muốn gửi đi tín hiệu lẫn lộn nào. Một tay Edward luồn vào giữa áo khoác và sơ mi của hắn, ôm chặt mạng sườn Oswald nhằm kéo hắn xuống. Oswald tóm lấy tay còn lại của Edward, đưa ngón tay gã lên miệng, khiêu khích liếm mút. Edward rên rỉ và rướn lên áp sát vào người hắn.

“Oswald-” gã hổn hển.

“Có lẽ chúng ta nên tìm chỗ nào đó đỡ… lạnh hơn?” Oswald đề nghị, ngắt lời Edward trước khi gã kịp nói hết câu. Mắt Edward giãn rộng và gã hăm hở gật đầu.

Sau chuyến vật lộn leo xuống bằng chiếc thang, Edward để Oswald nghỉ bên bờ tường trong khi gã ẩn mình vào góc khuất. Không lâu sau, gã lái một chiếc xe quay lại, hiển nhiên trộm từ bãi đỗ của nhà kho gần đó, Edward vươn mình sang bên cạnh để mở cửa đón người bạn đồng hành. Gã đưa họ đi một quãng ngắn xuyên qua thành phố, hướng đến một con đường quen thuộc.

“Tới căn hộ cũ của em à?” Oswald hỏi, đồng thời nhìn lên nơi mà tình bạn của họ khởi đầu từ nhiều năm về trước.

“Chính xác,” Edward mỉm cười đáp lại. “Giờ thì lui ra. Em cần phi tang thứ này,” gã ám chỉ chiếc ô tô bị đánh cắp. Oswald ra khỏi xe và rảo bước về phía cổng vào tối mịt, đợi vài phút cho đến khi Edward đi bộ quay trở lại con phố.

Lên tới nơi, Edward gạt cánh cửa lớn bằng thép sang một bên, để lộ căn hộ đã được bài trí lại kể từ lần cuối họ cùng nhau ở đó. Giờ thì nó trông thực dụng và ít ấm cúng hơn, bên trong ngập trong đống giấy tờ, những món trang sức rẻ tiền, vật dụng thí nghiệm và những thứ đồ đánh cắp mà Edward yêu thích tích trữ. Chân Oswald đau quặn, sau khi liếc quanh căn hộ hắn ngay lập tức đi tới giường của Edward và đổ sụp xuống, nhẹ nhõm vì cuối cùng cũng được thả lỏng. Edward đã vào trong bếp, nhưng vì căn hộ chỉ có hai phòng, Oswald vẫn nhìn thấy gã. Hắn quan sát Edward lúi húi với vài chiếc lọ trong tủ thuốc và rót một cốc nước trước khi quay lại bên giường nơi Oswald đang nằm.

“Uống đi,” gã yêu cầu, đưa vài viên thuốc giảm đau và nước cho Oswald. Oswald nhận ra chúng chính là loại mà hắn được bác sĩ kê đơn, một chi tiết Edward hiển nhiên đã ghi nhớ. Trong khi hắn uống thuốc, Edward di chuyển qua phía bên kia giường, tháo giày của mình, để chúng lại gần cửa rồi quay sang làm tương tự với Oswald. Gã đổ người xuống phần giường còn lại và áp mình vào bên phải hắn.

“Ấm hơn rồi chứ?” gã hỏi, ý nhị mân mê nút thắt cà vạt của Oswald. Hắn nắm lấy tay gã, đưa nó lên môi và hôn các khớp ngón tay. Sau khi nhẹ nhàng lặp lại nụ hôn vài lần, Oswald đặt tay Edward lên mạng sườn của mình, đúng vị trí ban nãy khi họ còn nằm trên mặt cầu. Edward hiểu ý, gã siết chặt Oswald và kéo hắn lại gần hơn, lập tức đưa lưỡi vào miệng hắn, Oswald đón nhận không chút ngại ngần.

Y hệt ngày xưa, họ nhanh chóng cởi bỏ quần áo của nhau, không muốn phí hoài một giây thân mật nào. Khi cả hai đều trần trụi, Oswald kéo Edward đè lên mình, rúc đầu vào cổ gã, dùng môi và răng nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn. Toàn thân Edward chuyển động nhịp nhàng cùng hắn, Oswald hiểu rõ từng tế bào trên người gã, biết chính xác những động chạm nào có thể kích thích phản ứng mãnh liệt nhất. Giống như trước đây, cảm nhận Edward bên trong cơ thể mình khiến hắn không thể kiềm chế việc rên rỉ gọi tên gã, làm cho họ nhanh chóng đạt đến cực khoái cùng nhau.

Khi cả hai đã mệt lử, họ nằm bên nhau thở dốc, Edward đặt vài nụ hôn lười nhác lên trán Oswald.

“Hãy cứ mãi như thế này”, gã thì thào khi hôn hắn. “Em nhớ được ôm anh trong tay mình.” Oswald gật đầu tán thành, đáp lại bằng một nụ hôn ngái ngủ lên xương quai xanh của Edward. Sau vài phút hắn bắt đầu thiếp đi, nhưng rồi bị đánh thức khi Edward rời giường. Oswald rền rĩ phản đối, quơ một cánh tay tìm kiếm gã.

“Không sao đâu, em sẽ quay lại ngay thôi,” Edward nói vọng lại từ nơi nào đó bên kia căn phòng để hắn yên lòng. Gã nhanh chóng trở lại, nhẹ nhàng lau sạch người Oswald trước khi định khoác lên hắn bộ quần áo ngủ. Oswald khó chịu biểu tình dù đang còn mê man, nhưng giọng nói của Ed lại một lần nữa giúp hắn an tâm. “Em không muốn anh bị lạnh, để em mặc đồ cho anh.” Hắn nhấc hông, cho phép Edward hoàn thành công việc rồi kéo chăn trùm kín cả hai người họ. Oswald thiếp đi trước khi hắn kịp vòng tay quanh người gã.

Hắn tỉnh dậy vài giờ sau đó, bên kia giường, Edward đang ngồi làm việc dưới bóng đèn ngủ.

“Edward em đang làm g-” Oswald nửa tỉnh ngủ, thì thào. Hắn đã quen với việc thỉnh thoảng Edward làm việc muộn trên giường mỗi khi không ngủ được, một thói quen cũ khó bỏ.

“Xin lỗi, em đánh thức anh à?” Edward hỏi, tỏ vẻ lo ngại. Gã đặt bút chì xuống để quàng tay ôm lấy Oswald.

“Không,” Oswald đáp lại, ngồi dậy và tựa đầu lên vai Edward. Hắn nhìn xuống đám giấy tờ Edward đang bày trước mặt rồi cầm chúng lên soi xét. Vài mẩu giấy đầy chữ viết của gã nằm rải rác xung quanh cùng một mảnh báo bị bôi mực đỏ, có hình vẽ giống như trò chơi ‘treo cổ’. “Đây là thứ tên Dơi đưa cho em phải không?” Oswald hỏi, nhíu mày.

“Phải,” Edward thấp giọng trả lời, một dấu hiệu cho thấy gã đang tập trung suy nghĩ.

“Anh chưa kịp hỏi, tại sao hắn lại đàm phán với em? Hắn cũng không hề giao em cho cảnh sát.”

“Có một bí ẩn hắn không thể tự mình tìm ra câu trả lời,” Edward đắc ý, ám chỉ mẩu giấy báo. “Hắn cần em giúp.”

“Và em đồng ý làm?” Oswald kinh ngạc hỏi lại, khiến mình bị nhận một cái lườm từ Edward. “Hẳn rồi, anh xin lỗi,” hắn thở dài. Không có lí gì Edward lại có thể mặc kệ bí ẩn không được giải đáp, cho dù gã muốn vậy đi nữa. Oswald quan sát mảnh báo kĩ hơn trong khi Edward, rõ ràng vẫn đang chìm trong suy nghĩ, lơ đãng hôn dọc vai hắn. Đó là một bài báo viết về sự kiện tên sát nhân hàng loạt Holiday được phóng thích khỏi Arkham. Trong vòng hơn một năm Holiday săn lùng trên các con phố, điều duy nhất người ta biết được là y chỉ ra tay vào ngày nghỉ lễ. Phía trên cùng của bài báo là một ván chơi treo cổ, một hình nhân nối với sợi dây được vẽ nguệch ngoạc ở chính giữa với câu đố nằm bên dưới:

N _ N E / _ F / Y _ _ / _ R E / S _ F E

“Anh đoán hắn muốn biết điều gì đó hơn là câu trả lời?” Oswald hỏi, thắc mắc tại sao Người Dơi lại tìm đến Edward với thứ này. “Hắn nghĩ rằng còn có thứ ẩn giấu phía sau?” Edward gật đầu, rời môi khỏi vai hắn và lấy lại mẩu giấy báo.

“Em đã thử coi nó là một dạng mật mã,” Edward giải thích, trưng ra vài mảnh giấy nháp, “nhưng không phải.” Gã buông khỏi các trang giấy, luồn ngón tay dưới cặp kính day đôi mắt thiếu ngủ. “Có lẽ em đã nghĩ sai hướng ngay từ đầu, có thể nó phụ thuộc nhiều hơn vào tính ngẫu nhiên của trò chơi, anh không thể biết những chữ cái đầu tiên là gì, vì vậy anh phải đoán, chỉ khi dựa vào các phụ âm hoặc nguyên âm xuất hiện với tần suất cao anh mới biết được cần bắt đầu từ đâ-”

“Có lẽ,” Osward ngắt lời, không muốn nghe Edward lải nhải những quy luật nhức đầu của trò chơi trẻ con này nữa, “em nên ngủ một chút rồi sáng mai hẵng nghĩ tiếp.”

“Chơi một ván với em đi,” Edward nói, vội vàng lôi ra một mảnh giấy từ quyển sổ gã đang dùng để kê tay.

“Edward, cho anh xin, muộn rồi chúng ta không thể-”

“Một ván thôi, làm ơn,” gã nài nỉ “rồi em hứa sẽ gác việc này lại.”

“Được rồi,” Oswald thở dài, “anh làm người đoán hay người ra đề?”

“Người đoán. Em muốn xem anh giải đố theo khuôn mẫu nào,” Edward đáp lời, có chút háo hức trong giọng của gã. Oswald nhìn Edward vạch các đường kẻ ngắn lên mặt giấy, đầu tiên là tám, rồi đến ba, theo sau bởi ba đoạn nữa. Họ cùng chơi, Oswald tận dụng gợi ý trước đó của Edward, bắt đầu đoán từ các chữ cái thường được sử dụng nhiều cho đến khi có đủ thông tin để đưa ra lời giải.

A N _ T _ I N _ / F O _ / _ O _

“Bất cứ điều gì cho anh (Anything for you),” Oswald trả lời, thoáng mỉm cười cảm thán.

“Câu đó dễ quá, thử câu khác khó hơn xem,” Edward lên tiếng, nhíu mày.

“Không, Edward,” Oswald phản đối, “Anh mệt rồi, em đã nói chỉ _một_ ván thôi mà.”

“Làm ơn đi, Oswald” Edward nài nỉ. “Em không thể chơi một mình đ-” gã đột nhiên im lặng, mắt nhìn thẳng, bồn chồn đưa một tay lên bụm miệng.

“Sao vậy?” Oswald hỏi. Edward nhe răng cười, dọn đám giấy sang một bên và vươn người qua mép giường để tắt đèn. Oswald không thấy có gì đáng phàn nàn về việc Edward bỏ cuộc chơi, hắn cho phép mình được gã kéo vào lòng, Edward tì mũi lên tóc hắn.

“Cảm ơn anh đã giúp em giải đố.”

“Luôn luôn sẵn lòng,” Oswald đáp lại, vẫn bối rối không hiểu việc gì vừa xảy ra, nhưng mặt khác hắn thấy nhẹ nhõm bởi cả hai cuối cùng cũng có thể yên giấc.

 

Họ ngủ đến gần trưa ngày hôm sau, cho tới khi Oswald không thể lờ đi ánh sáng mặt trời hắt qua cửa sổ được nữa. Hắn chớp mắt, cảm nhận sự hiện diện ấm áp, dễ chịu của Edward bên cạnh mình. Hắn xích lại gần hơn, chiêm ngưỡng mái tóc rối bù và lắng nghe tiếng ngáy khẽ khàng của gã. Hắn có thể mãi như thế này, giống như Edward đã đề nghị đêm qua. Cuối cùng thì chân hắn bắt đầu đau quặn, Oswald nhẹ nhàng tuột khỏi vòng tay người tình và tìm đến tủ thuốc, tự động uống vài viên thuốc giảm đau trước khi bước vào phòng tắm. Lần đầu tiên kể từ tối qua hắn nhận ra mình đang mặc gì, quần ngủ sa tanh màu tím, giống với loại hắn dùng ở biệt thự. Từ đồ ngủ cho tới thuốc giảm đau, thật kì lạ khi Edward đã chuẩn bị kĩ lưỡng thế này như thể biết trước hắn sẽ ghé thăm, hoặc thực sự chỉ là gã luôn cẩn thận lường trước mọi trường hợp có thể xảy ra mà thôi. Lắc đầu, hắn nhìn mái tóc bù xù của mình trong gương, quyết định để nguyên nó cho Edward chiêm ngưỡng, giống như hắn vừa làm tương tự lúc nãy.

Quay lại gian phòng lớn, hắn ngó quanh tìm lại quần áo của mình. Cuộc tìm kiếm dừng lại giữa chừng khi ánh mắt hắn bắt gặp mặt tường ở bên kia căn phòng, phía trên vị trí cũ của chiếc đàn piano ngày trước. Oswald há hốc kinh ngạc. Chậm rãi di chuyển sang phía còn lại của gian phòng, hắn soi xét bức tường dán đầy báo, tạp chí, ảnh và những ghi chú viết tay, tất cả đều liên quan đến động thái của Người Dơi. Ở chính giữa là một dấu hỏi xanh lục lớn bằng bàn tay đi kèm dòng chữ: ‘Người Dơi là ai’. Dây chỉ màu lục kết nối chằng chịt các mục với nhau, rõ ràng gã đã dành vô số thời gian cho việc này.

Oswald giờ đây đã nhớ ra vì sao quan hệ của họ luôn trắc trở, thật nực cười, hiển nhiên Người Dơi là một mối đe dọa đáng lo ngại nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ quan tâm đến thân phận của kẻ đeo mặt nạ, thực sự biết hay không đối với hắn cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt. Tuy nhiên Edward đã luôn hứng thú với việc tìm ra danh tính của Dơi ngay từ hồi họ còn chung sống tại biệt thự. Oswald đã sớm đặt dấu chấm cho nỗi ám ảnh triền miên của Edward bởi không muốn thu hút sự chú ý phiền toái của tên quái hiệp khi mà việc kinh doanh của hắn đang tiến triển thuận lợi. Việc Edward dai dẳng đeo đuổi mục tiêu lật tẩy Người Dơi có khả năng hủy hoại mọi thứ hắn gây dựng. Họ chưa bao giờ thực sự ngừng yêu nhau, Oswald biết rõ điều đó, chỉ là cả hai người không thể tìm ra cách _khắc phục_ mối quan hệ này.

Hắn quay mặt khỏi bức tường, chuyển sang nhìn Edward còn đang say giấc. Ngắm Ed ngủ, Oswald không kìm được nụ cười, hiếm khi nào gã trông an tĩnh và bình yên đến vậy. Nhưng rồi nụ cười trên môi hắn tắt dần, Oswald lặng lẽ nhặt nhạnh quần áo, mặc đồ rồi rời đi mà không đánh thức gã. Hắn biết nếu mình ở đây lâu sẽ gây phát sinh nhiều câu hỏi, những câu hỏi mà hắn không thể trả lời.

 

Tối đó, Oswald ngồi bên quầy bar của Iceberg Lounge, hắn đã nốc cạn ba ly rượu để xua tan tâm trạng ảm đạm đeo bám cả ngày dài. Ivy đang dựa vào cửa sổ hướng ra thành phố, hoan hỉ nói hắn nghe gì điều gì đó, nhưng hắn bỏ ngoài tai, hình ảnh Edward tỉnh dậy chỉ để nhận ra Oswald đã bỏ đi chiếm trọn tâm trí hắn.

“Penguin!” tiếng Ivy gọi kéo hắn về thực tại.

“Gì?” hắn đáp lại, nhìn lên, cố lí giải biểu cảm của cô.

“ _Tôi nói,_ anh nhìn ra ngoài xem.” Ivy chỉ về phía cửa sổ, rõ ràng ngoài kia có thứ gì đó khiến cô lưu ý.

“Sao, lần này có gì đây?” hắn rền rĩ, không muốn rời khỏi vị trí ngồi.

“Tôi không nghĩ mình miêu tả được, anh nên tự mình xem thì hơn.”

Các vị khách khác trong quán cũng đã bắt đầu tụ tập bên cửa sổ, kích động chỉ trỏ. Hắn nặng nhọc thở dài, dứng dậy khỏi quầy bar và đi về phía của sổ lớn, nhìn ra ngoài xem điều gì đang khiến đám đông náo loạn. Ban đầu hắn chưa thấy gì xuất hiện, nhưng đến khi thứ đó lọt vào tầm mắt, hắn há hốc miệng kinh ngạc. Oswald thất kinh trước cảnh tượng một dấu hỏi khổng lồ lóe sáng trên nền trời Gotham, trùng với vị trí thông thường của đèn hiệu hình dơi.

“Anh ta đang làm cái gì vậy!?” Oswald giận dữ hét lên, không còn bình tĩnh được nữa. _Đây chính là việc anh đã khuyên em đừng làm_ , hắn thầm nghĩ.

“Đó là Riddler!” Một vị khách hồ hởi thốt lên.

“Hẳn rồi, có vẻ như hắn định giở mánh gì đó với tên Dơi đây!” Một người khác trong đám đông đáp lại.

Oswald quan sát, choáng ngợp bởi biển người đang bắt đầu suy đoán và xuýt xoa tiết mục của Ed. Hắn cảm thấy có chút khó chịu trước ý nghĩ Ed sẽ vô cùng thích thú nếu biết được toàn bộ khách trong Iceberg Lounge đều đang bàn tán về gã. Mạch suy nghĩ của Oswald bị đứt đoạn khi Ivy thúc khuỷu tay vào sườn hắn.

“Thấy không Pengy, mọi người thích anh ta. Anh ta biết cách _vui vẻ_ ,” cô châm chọc.

“Tôi cũng biết cách vui vẻ, cảm ơn nhiều,” Oswald gắt gỏng đáp lời.

“Ôi làm ơn, lần cuối cùng anh rọi một đèn chiếu khổng lồ lên không trung để tiết lộ vị trí chính xác của mình cho tên quái hiệp nguy hiểm nhất Gotham là khi nào vậy. Riddler biết cách trình diễn và anh ta không ngại thể hiện.”

“Rồi đến khi Gordon và Dơi tống anh ta vào Arkham chúng ta sẽ xem ai mới là kẻ đang cười nhé,” Oswald bật lại.

“Pfft, làm như Riddler sợ Arkham ấy,” Ivy nói, đảo mắt. “Với lại, anh sẽ nhớ anh ta đến mức phải nhúng tay giải cứu thôi.”

“Có lẽ vậy.” Hắn lầm bầm.

“Anh ấy cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự cho anh,” cô nhún vai. “Tiếc thật, nếu hợp tác cùng nhau hai người sẽ thực sự có cơ hội hạ được Dơi đấy.”

Oswald khó chịu thở dài, hắn ghét những lúc Ivy nói đúng.

 

******

 

“Để xem lần này ngươi còn lờ đi được nữa không,” Edward nhếch mép, chiêm ngưỡng thành quả của mình đang tỏa sáng bên trên thành phố. Gã nhìn quanh sân thượng, cố gắng không nghĩ về những sự việc diễn ra trước đó. Oswald đã bỏ đi, nhưng gã còn gì để mà trông đợi chứ? Rằng tất cả sẽ được tha thứ và mọi điều sẽ trở lại như xưa? “ _Ngu ngốc,_ ” gã nhủ thầm. Giá mà gã đã chọn ở lại biệt thự khi còn cơ hội thay vì ra đi để đeo đuổi tên Dơi.

Đột nhiên, có tiếng động vụt qua trong không khí, một chiếc batarang* đánh trúng đèn chiếu, đập vỡ lớp kính khiến cho dấu hỏi trên bầu trời biến mất.

“Này, nó đắt lắm đ-” Edward lên tiếng nhưng bị ngắt lời.

“Nói đáp án đi,” giọng của Người Dơi từ phía sau vọng lại.

Một nụ cười lớn xuất hiện trên mặt Edward, gã dành một lúc ăn mừng khoảnh khắc Dơi phải tìm đến mình để nhận được câu trả lời. Gã khoái chí trước ý nghĩ Người Dơi tuyệt vọng tới mức phải nhờ cậy đến Riddler. Gã đang chiếm ưu thế, nắm trong tay thông tin kẻ kia không có.

“Thì, anh biết đấy, trò chơi tên là _treo cổ_ ”, Edward vào đề ngắn gọn nhất có thể. “Ban đầu, tôi nghĩ nó dựa trên một dạng mã hóa – nhưng nó không tuân theo khuôn mẫu đó.” Edward dừng lại, cho rằng Dơi sẽ ngắt lời, bảo gã vào thẳng mấu chốt, nhưng đổi lại, y im lặng đến kì quặc, Edward coi đó là dấu hiệu cho phép gã tiếp tục dông dài. “Anh thấy đấy, một thông điệp được mã hóa sẽ sử dụng những chữ cái này để thay thế cho những chữ cái khác – một số người gọi chúng là mật mã. Tất nhiên chúng ta đều đã biết mục đích của trò chơi là điền hết các chỗ trống trước khi hình vẽ người treo cổ hoàn thiện, từng phần một. Bàn tay, bàn chân, cẳng chân, vài người còn thêm cả ngón tay và ngón chân.” Đến lúc này ngay cả Edward cũng nhận ra mình đang lan man, gã quay lại vấn đề. “Nó là phép thử _ngẫu nhiên_ , điều đó cho thấy tên sát nhân đang hành động không theo quy luật, hoặc…” Gã ngừng nói, hồi hộp chờ xem y có thể tự suy luận như gã đã dễ dàng làm được tối qua khi nằm trên giường cùng Oswald hay không.

“Hoặc?” Người Dơi hỏi, không chút biểu cảm.

 _Đồ thất bại!_ Y vẫn chưa hiểu ra, đây là một cú hích cho cái tôi của Edward, gã vẫn còn hi vọng qua mặt tên ngớ ngẩn đeo mặt nạ này. Gã tự nhắc mình cần chuẩn bị một câu đố dưới dạng mật mã cho Dơi trong tương lai bởi y có vẻ thiếu kiến thức về mặt này.

“Xem nào, ý tôi là, anh hẳn cũng phải nhận ra rồi,” Edward đột ngột lên tiếng, không kìm nén được cơn phấn khích. “Anh không thể chơi treo cổ _một mình_ , bởi nếu thế thì anh vốn đã biết hết đáp án!” Edward dừng một lúc để hả hê bởi Người Dơi vẫn yên lặng lắng nghe câu trả lời của gã. “Và bởi vì,” gã tiếp tục, nhìn xuống mảnh giấy, “ở _đây_ có các chữ cái được điền vào khoảng trống, còn _đây_ là các phép thử sai bị viết sang một bên, tôi cho rằng trò này được chơi bởi _hai_ người. Nhưng chắc chắn anh đã biết điều đó rồi, Người Dơi.” Gã nhìn lên từ mảnh giấy báo, toét miệng cười thỏa mãn và chuẩn bị cợt nhả kẻ kia, nhưng Dơi đã biến mất không một dấu vết. “Người Dơi?” Edward gọi, đi xung quanh vài bước nhìn ngó để chắc chắn rằng y không còn ở đó nữa.

Gã nhìn xuống mẩu giấy vẽ hình trò chơi treo cổ, nghĩ ngợi.

“Một trò chơi dành cho hai người,” gã thầm nhủ, “Nếu chơi một mình, ngươi đã biết hết tất cả lời giải rồi… vậy thì còn gì vui nữa?”

Từ túi áo, Edward rút ra một mảnh giấy thừa, với ý tưởng còn hiển hiện trong đầu, gã gạch 4 đường lên giấy, rồi 6, 4, 3 và cuối cùng là 4 vạch nữa. Gã nhìn câu đố vừa mới hoàn thành, biết chắc tiếp theo mình sẽ làm gì.

 

******

 

Oswald đẩy cửa phòng ngủ, nhẹ nhõm vì cuối cùng cũng được ngả mình xuống giường. Cảnh tượng đèn chiếu của Edward rọi trên nền trời đã khiến hắn thấy bất an cho an nguy của gã. Tâm trạng hắn còn tệ hơn khi nhìn thấy nó tắt phụt, nếu như Edward không có câu trả lời Người Dơi muốn thì sao? Gã ngay lúc này có lẽ đang bị áp giải đến Arkham hoặc đã yên vị trong một buồng biệt giam, mặc trên mình bộ quần áo tù nhân rợn người đó. Oswald cố đẩy nó ra khỏi tâm trí, nhắc mình nhớ rằng Ed đã chọn hành động như vậy và vì thế gã phải tự chịu trách nhiệm với hậu quả. Cởi bỏ quần áo trong bóng tối, hắn mặc vào bộ đồ ngủ được gấp gọn gàng đặt trên chiếc ghế cạnh giường rồi chui vào trong chăn. Khi nằm xuống, hắn phát hiện có một thứ đáng lẽ không nên ở đó đang chắn giữa đầu mình và chiếc gối. Lần mò trong bóng tối, Oswald tìm được một tấm giấy gập đôi nơi hắn gối đầu. Nghĩ rằng có người đã cố ý sắp đặt, hắn bật bóng đèn cạnh giường để xem xét kĩ hơn. Nó là một mẩu giấy nhắn được gấp lại. Mở mảnh giấy ra, hắn không thấy chữ viết, thay vào đó là các vạch kẻ ngang, một ván chơi treo cổ giống hệt tối qua. Oswald ngồi thẳng dậy và tựa lưng vào tấm ván đầu giường, cảm thấy phiền toái nhưng nhẹ nhõm. 

“Em có định ra mặt không hay là anh phải chơi trò này một mình đây?” hắn cao giọng hỏi, mắt vẫn không rời mảnh giấy.

Cánh cửa phòng tắm chậm rãi mở ra để lộ Edward, mũ cầm tay, không mặc áo khoác, cà vạt quanh cổ nới lỏng, trên mặt nở một nụ cười nửa vời.

“Em không biết trốn trong phòng tắm của người khác mà không báo trước là rất bất lịch sự hay sao?” Oswald mỉa mai. Hắn đảo mắt, chỉnh lại chăn và ra hiệu cho Edward lại nằm cùng. Gã nhanh chóng di chuyển sang bên kia căn phòng, bỏ lại mũ và áo khoác rồi cởi giày và quần dài trước khi leo lên giường cạnh Oswald.

“Liệu em có bút hay-” Oswald lên tiếng nhưng không cần nói hết câu bởi Edward đã giơ ra một chiếc bút màu xanh lục. Lấy lại mảnh giấy từ tay Oswald, gã giữ thẳng nó trước mặt, sẵn sàng đặt bút viết. Thấy Edward không nhiều lời, hắn hiểu rằng gã đang cố gắng truyền đạt một thông điệp quan trọng, vậy nên Oswald bắt đầu đoán các chữ cái.

_ H A T / A _ _ A _ S / C O _ E S / T O O / _ A T E ?

“Điều gì luôn đến quá muộn (What always comes too late)?” hắn cuối cùng cũng đoán ra.

“Đúng rồi,” Edward xác nhận, hiển nhiên mãn nguyện vì Oswald đã tìm được lời giải.

“Đây là một câu đố à?” Oswald hỏi, đột nhiên ngộ ra. “Em vừa bắt anh giải một câu đố với đáp án là một câu đố khác? Ed việc này-”

“Hối hận” Edward ngắt lời. “Câu trả lời là hối hận.”

Cả hai im lặng, không một ai biết nên làm gì tiếp theo.

“Ed anh-” Oswald lên tiếng, định phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng nhưng hắn cũng không rõ mình muốn nói gì.

“Em không muốn hối hận là điều duy nhất mình cảm thấy mỗi khi nhìn anh.”

“Anh cũng vậy,” Oswald thừa nhận.

Edward rúc đầu vào vai Oswald. “Em không bao giờ muốn rời chiếc giường này lần nữa,” gã chốt lại bằng một giọng than thở nghẹn ngào.

Oswald vươn người tắt đèn rồi ngả mình xuống giường, vòng một tay quanh eo Edward và kéo gã xích lại gần.

“Vậy thì ở lại đi,” hắn thì thầm trong khi vuốt ve tóc gã, “rồi chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cách, _cùng nhau._ Không hành động đơn độc nữa,” hắn hứa hẹn. “Và nếu Người Dơi muốn tống em vào Arkham, anh thề sẽ giết tất cả những kẻ cần loại bỏ để đưa em trở lại.”

Nghe hắn nói, Edward nâng mặt ngang tầm với Oswald, để mũi hai người cọ vào nhau. “Và em cũng sẽ làm tương tự,” gã cảm kích thì thầm.

Họ nằm bên nhau trong yên lặng, Oswald cuối cùng cũng nuôi hi vọng rằng có lẽ mọi việc rồi sẽ ổn thỏa.

“Nhân tiện, anh đã nhìn thấy đèn chiếu của em rồi. Rất ấn tượng, nếu không muốn nói là hơi thừa thãi. Anh đã lo lắng phát điên khi thấy nó đột nhiên tắt phụt, việc gì đã xảy ra vậy?”

“Bị phá hỏng… bởi một cái batarang,” gã đáp lời, tỏ vẻ chán chường.

“Anh sẽ kiếm cho em cái mới,” Oswald hứa hẹn, đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn trên trán Edward.

**Author's Note:**

> *batarang: vũ khí chuyên dụng của Batman, kết hợp bởi hai từ "bat" (dơi) và "boomerang", vì không biết dịch sao cho xuôi nên mình để nguyên như vậy :))  
> *xưng hô "anh - em" của cặp Nygmob được dựa trên tuổi tác nhân vật (trong phim hình như Penguin hơn Riddler tầm 4 tuổi thì phải)  
> *huhu các bác biên kịch làm ơn cho cặp này canon đi mà T_T


End file.
